Faith
by mini cosmo
Summary: My first fanfiction,r&r plz. Sakura is transferring to china with her crush for 4 months, where she falls and befriend Syaoran a student teacher who is engaged. Will syaoran fall for her or will she give him up for her crush.
1. Late again

Faith

Kiminoto Sakura - 17 yrs old

Syaoran Li - 19yrs old (student teacher)

Eriol - 19yrs old (student teacher)

Madison Tomoyo - 17yrs old

Melin - 19yrs old (student teacher)

Touya- 23yrs old (uni student)

Julian Yukito 23yrs old (uni student)

Fujitaka - Sakura father (archaeologist)

Kai -17 yrs old

Kaho 19yrs old (syaoran fiancé)

Chapter 1

Late Again

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

"Mmmmm…….ha what's that noise?" came a sleepy voice from underneath the doona covers.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

A hand reached out from the doona covers and landing on her bedside drawer trying to feel its way to a mobile phone that was ringing.

"h-e-l-l-o" answered a drowsy voice from underneath the doonas

"GOODMORNING SAKURA OR SHOULD I SAY SLEEPING BEAUTY!" came a loud and cherry voice

"Tomoyo……. is that you" said a surprise and more awake sukura, "Why are you ring me at this time…………."she trailed off, not knowing what time it was, she popped her had out from underneath the doona covers to check her kitty alarm, a present from her dad, to always wake her up early in the morning because she would always sleeps in.

"HOEEE!" Sakura screamed

She got up so quickly, half asleep, she lost her balanced and fell of the bed, dragging her doona and pillow with her

THUMP "Owww! That's going to leave a mark"

She can't believe it; she is going to be late for school again.

She got of the floor, rubbing her soar bottom and ran to the bathroom having a quick shower and rampaging through her wardrobe trying to find her school uniform while trying to put her socks on and tying her hair at the same time.

meanwhile downstairs

"Touya, did you wake Sakura up" Fujitaka impatient voice came from behind the kitchen counter

Fujitaka was trying to concentrate on not burning the pancakes; he knew that Sakura loved pancakes, with syrup, strawberry and cream in the morning.

Touya took his gaze away from the newspaper, and grumbled looking annoyed, cause it wasn't his responsibility to always wake her up and plus he enjoyed Sakura screams in the morning from being late for school.

A scream echoed through the house, both Touya and Fujitaka looked up at the ceiling knowing it was only sakura screaming out in frustration.

"Yep, I did wake her up" Touya replied happily with a smile creeping up on his face

Thump, thump thump, an irritated and annoyed Sakura ran down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. She grabbed her lunch from the counter and stared at the pancakes her dad was cooking, smelling the aroma from it

"Hmmmmmm, that smells great dad, but I can't stay for breakfast" she looked over her shoulder and glared at Touya

"BECAUSE SOMEONE FORGOT TO WAKE ME UP" she said furiously.

Touya looked up from his newspaper "NO PROBLEM KAIJUU" smirking

Sakura fumed with anger, she hated it when Touya called her baka and he knew that, she turned around and kissed her dad good bye and started to run towards the door, because she wasn't in the mood for screaming at Touya.

Touya stood up from his chair and blocked her way; he gave her an evil smile and said "Isn't my little kaijuu going to give me a kiss goodbye to"

Sakura looked at him, and thought, oh how much would she love to wipe that smile of his face, but instead she lifted her foot and BANG!

"AHHHHA OWWWW, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Touya screamed

Fujitaka laughed at the dramatic scene that was creating before his eyes

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your foot" Sakura answered sarcastically

"That's for not waking me up and this" BANG, this time on his other foot "and that's was for calling me a KAJUII, you BAKA"

. Sakura laughed and ran out the door not knowing she was already late for school.

At School

Tomoyo opened the door to her form room, she walked in and looked around and found her friends Ryu, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu siting around giggling but she noticed that her best friend sakura wasn't there. She walked towards them and greeted them

"Good morning" splashing them her smile. Tomoyo was beautiful and she knew that, with her long violet hair and gorgeous amethyst eye. Not only that but she loved fashion or in sakura words OBBSEVIVE and ADDICTED and she was wealthy. She loved designing clothes for sakura, knowing that every clothes in Sakura wardrobe was fully design by her.

"Where's our sleeping beauty today" rika smirked along with Naoko, Chiharu and Ryu trying to contain there laughter

Before Tomoyo could answered, the door opened and in step a woman in her thirties fully dressed in formal with her hair tired back in a neat bun, showing her naked face with her full lips coved in red lipstick it was sensei.

She walked towards her desk and dumped her briefcase on the desk and looked towards her students.

Everyone scuttled to there desk, not wanting to be shouted at.

"Students, as you have known, the school will be transferring 2 students to china for 4 months to school over there and experience a different culture thanks to Principle Nakara"

She paused and walked towards her briefcase and opened it, and took out a piece of paper. She looked at it and started talking while staring at it

"I have chosen 2 trustable and responsible students for this"

She paused and breathed in deeply

"They would be escorted and looked after by Mr Yein the school deputy of course"

She looked up from the paper and smiled

"Not only would they be studying and schooling there they would be also rooming with a students who lives in the campus. It's is my greatest pleasure to announce the students who are going and they are Kai Temtaro .

Kai Temtaro was the hottest guy in school, popular, smart, and attractive and girls would do anything, just to talk to him. With his stong built body, spiky black hair and baby blue eyes that matches his face.

Kai stood up and walked up to the front, every girls gaze in the classroom was following him. Every girl wishing it would be them who will be spending 4 months with Kai Temtaro.

And ……………."

Before sensei could announce the next student who will be going, Sakura burst into the room panicking and out of breath. She didn't see the small stool in her way and tripped on it falling.

"Ahhhhhahh" Sakura screamed, trying not to fall, but she couldn't help it, Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to hit her face but instead strong arms held her by the waist, pulled her up; he turned her around to face him.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at baby blue eyes staring at her with concern. It took her seconds before she could realize that she was wrapped around Kai Temtaro strong arms.

"Sakura are you alright" his soothing voice echoing in her ears

Sakura Pov

Oh god, his skin is so warm and smooth. I wish we could stay like this forever; His strong arms wrapped around me, his attractive handsome face looming over mine with his baby blue eyes wrapped in concern, and his tender voice. I can't believe I have a huge crush on him

End Pov

"Sakura, Sakura" his voice gentle and smooth

Sakura snapped out, and still could feel his arms around her. She blushed furiously and stood up and gave a thankyou and sorry look towards Kai.

Everyone in the class room couldn't control there laughter and burst out laughing.

Sakura blushed in embarrassments "Sorry, umm………… I'm late sensei" with an apology look.

"You're late again Kiminoto, I hope you haven't planned anything after school this afternoon" annoyed with her again for being late this week.

Kai Pov

She looks like angel, with her long urban hair, sexy long legs and luscious curvy hips, her body is breath taking, skin so soft and tender nest to mine. Sakura, oh how I have longed to hold you. You are beautiful, sweet, kind and cheer full toward others. Many girls envy you so much, why? I looked into your stunning green emerald eyes flooding in them, as if nothing existed but you and me. You make me feel cheerful every day I look at you, I need you Sakura, no I want you.

End of pov

"Sensei, I promise I won't be late again" sakura voice rang through Kai ears, bringing him back to reality.

"Kiminoto, last chance, your late again, you will be spending lunchtime with me for a month"

"Yes sensei" with a soldier reply

Sakura turned around and walked towards her desk, passing Tomoyo with a smile. She walked to her window seat, and set down. She looked up and saw that Kai was starring at her; she blushed, wishing no one is watching her turn red

She moved her gaze towards sensei and paid attention when she started to finish where she was left of.

Tomoyo

I saw her walking towards me, smiling at me. I gave a smile and where have you been look. She mouthed it's a long story. I watched her walk towards her desk, slumped down. Oh god why is she turning red. I looked up at what she was blushing at "KAI", was staring at her and blushing to.

OH THIS IS SO KAWAI; KAI HAS A CRUSH ON SAKURA. I wounder if sakura notice this, maybe she to dense to notice.

end of pov

"Thanks to Kiminoto for erupting me, the second student I have chosen to accompany Kai and Mr Yein to china to steady and learn there culture for 4 months is……………"

There was a long paused, all girl wanting and wishing it was them

"Kiminoto Sakura" she smiled merrily.

Every girl turned around and looked at Sakura, Every girl (except Tomoyo who was smiling happily at her), was glaring at her with jealousy.

Sakura looked up in the sound of her name and a confused look.

End of chapter 1


	2. the engagement

Faith

Chapter 2 – The engagement

Li mansion

An elderly woman stood up from her chair, dressed in elegance with her long locked black hair loses covering the tears that stained her eyes. She lifted her face, showing a smile. She gazed around the room, at the faces that was staring at her in salience. The loud voices and laughter quieted. Only the chirping of the cricket in mid July night could be heard and the flickering of the flames, which danced in the fireplace, giving it out its warmth and light upon the room.

She lifted her champagne glass and stared at his son and the woman in his arms, just bearing the news like it was yesterday.

Flash Back

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Come in" came a soft voice

The door opened and in stepped a young men, with messy chestnut brown hair, dressed in long baggy jeans and white polo shirt. His hazel eyes locked on the woman sitting behind the desk, writing.

"So nothing has changed, your still working your self to death" he signed

The woman looked up, at the sound of the voice, noticing who it belonged to: her son. Stunned, she got up from her chair and ran towards him with open arms, hugging him to death

"Syaoran wha…... what are you doing here" she breathed in happiness

"I ….I mean, I wasn't excepting you till next week"

"What are you saying that you don't want me here?" smirking

"Of course I want you here"

"Well something came up obaasan, which I need to talk to you about"

"Are you in trouble Syaoran" looking at him in concern

"Obaasan please," annoyed at the way his mother was treating him like a child

He stood there, looking at her and noticed that she had changed, the sign of ageing has creep into her beautiful features, her hair stripped with white, her eyes sunken in despair and loneliness but she still worked and dressed as a business woman.

"What is it Syaoran?" she asked with anxiety

"Nothing it's just………. (He paused) changed since I last saw you"

"Don't be ridiculous I still look young and beautiful as before, you just need to get your eyes check that's all" she laughed

Syaoran smiled, as he heard her mother's laughter.

"Apart from that, what is it that was so important that you can't wait to tell me" she beamed

"Um…..mmmmm" Syaoran hesitated

"Well first, I want you to meet someone"

Syaoran walked towards the door and opened it; there stood woman with short black wavy hair, and blue mystique eyes that suited her pale face. He took her hands and ushered her into the room.

"Kaho I want you to meet Yelin, my obaasan"

"It nice to meet you" Kaho replied bowing

"Obaasan, I want you to meet Kaho" syaoran hesitated

"It's, nice" before Yelin can finish greeting her, syaoran interrupted

"My fiancé"

"NANAI", she yelped meaning not to

Yelin looked at syaoran baffled; she didn't know what to say. She was speechless and shocked.

_What fiancé, fiancé, fiancé WHAT, why didn't Syaoran tell me this. _

"It's, um, nice to meet you Kaho" bowing her head awkwardly

"Syaoran, you did tell your mum about our engagement" she whispered, looking at Yelin shock expression.

End of Flash Back

Yelin lifted her champagne glass

"To Syaoran and Kaho" her voice echoed throughout the room

As every held up there glass and repeated after Yelin "To Syaoran and Kaho"

Syaoran stood there, with Kaho in her arms; he was looking at everyone who came, not knowing who the hell they were probably obaasan work mates from Li corps except Eriol his best mate and irritating cousin.

"What's the matter darling" Kaho asked

"Nothing, um just tired"

"Awwww, that means I won't be giving you my surprise present" putting on a sad face

"What surprise present"

Kaho stood up on her toe's and whispered in his ears seductively "Well you have to wait till we get home"

Syaoran smirked

Kaho smiled in excitement, she looked around at the guest enjoying them self and saw someone looking at her, whom she notice

"Darling, please do you mind, um getting me some more champagne" she asked with unease

Syaoran walked away, Kaho looked at the person that was starring at her,

_What is he doing here?_

She walked towards him

"Michael what are you doing here"

The man looked taken back, "

"What do you mean, what I'm doing here, I'm here to congratulate you and your fiancé's"

"Leave know" glaring at him

"Oh, that's not a nice way to greet your guest"

"Or should I say, boyfriend to make you happy"

Kaho looked around nervous, to see if anyone one heard him, she grabbed his arm, and walked him outside to the balcony, not wanting anyone over hearing there conversation.

"What do you want?" she snapped

"You know what I want"

"For god sake Michael, I'm getting married, I don't need this know"

"Well you needed me, when you were dating him"

Michael leaned in closer to Kaho, is hands extending around her waist, pulling her in closer.

Kaho pushed him away

"Not here damn it, there are people around"

"When then" he winced

"Just not here" she cried

"Come on Kaho, stay with me for 1 night"

"Will you shut up, please; look there's a business trip coming up for me, to do some finalizing documents with some of our associates"

"When"

"2 days from now and Syaoran doesn't know anything about it"

"Why are you marring him anyway? For love" he teased

"NO I'm marring him for he's money; I know that Li's the next president of Li Corps, so when his bitch of a mother stands down when we get married that is, half of his money will be entrusted to me. Just imagine if we get divorce. Smirking

"Kaho, do you think it's a good Idea pissing of the Li family, they are the richest by respectable family in china and if syaroan found out about your plan"

"Well, if you keep your trap shut, maybe he won't find out" she snapped at him

"And all I have to do is act miss nice too shoo towards his friends and family, so they can trust me and love me as one of them"

"Kaho" Kaho snapped her head around, when she heard syaroan voice calling her form inside the mansion

Kaho leaned forward barely torching Michael's face not wanting to risk it

"Wait for me, I will send you a letter, about where I will be staying and my be we will have fun" whispering seductively

"Leave know" she growled

She turned around living him there and walked back in to the mansion not knowing that Eriol was watching them closely and overhearing there conversation.

End of chapter 2


	3. Letting out steam

Faith

Chapter 3

Tomoda High

RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

"Ok, guys I want you to please finish reading pages 6 - 12 about the visual history of Kyoto and I want at least about 100 words on it for homework, if you don't bother doing it, you know the consequence" Sensei words yelling at the top of noises the student were making, eager to leave for lunch.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out the classroom down the hall toward there lockers.

"Is it me or that class gets boringer by the minute?" Tomoyo yawing

"Mmm, yeah" Sakura answered in a sleepy voice

"You would know anyway, because you always sleep through it" Tomoyo giggling

"Hey, no I don't"

"Yes you do, and I always count how many times sensei would hit you across the head to make you pay attention or stay awake, I think I lost count, let's say a year ago" answering sarcastically

Sakura gave Tomoyo her famous death glare and tried not to giggle with her, because it was true.

Sakura place in her combination on her locker and tried to open it but I wouldn't budge.

"O, god not today" sakura breathed under her breath

She tried pulling it hard, but it didn't budge and yelled out in frustration

"Why today, why any day, why do you have to keep doing this to me? Sakura yelled at her locker

Tomoyo looked at her friend thinking she has lost it but couldn't help giggling at the scenery

"Want any help" came voice behind her

"No I'm alr…….." Sakura turned around and saw who it was, Kai stood there smirking

"Umm sure, but I doubt it would………." Sakura stood there stunned, Kai thumped on the lock with his fist and it jarred open

"The lock was jammed that's all, just try hitting it hard and it would come undone"

"Umm thanks Kai" Sakura went straight to her locker and threw her books in and grabbed her bag.

"No problems, it happens to me to, is there anything else I can do help the damsel in distress"

"Umm…."

Kai stepped towards Sakura his eyes on her, backing Sakura to her locker, Sakura breathed; Kai's face was so close that Sakura could feel his breath upon her face. He lifted his hands and placed it on Sakura's face, removing the strand of hair that was covering her emerald eyes and pulling it behind her ears

"Know, we don't want to hide your beautiful eyes" he breathed

Sakura couldn't help blushing

Kai, leaned forward, his face inches apart form sakura

"You are beautiful," whispering in her ears, sending shivers down her back

Kai stared at Sakura lips, tender, wanting just to kiss it, he closed into her

_O god, o god, his going to kiss me_

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for there lips to touch but nothing happened, he backed away

"I'll see you later Sakura" he smiled at her and walked down the hall towards a group of guys

Sakura stood there, puzzled about what just happened, he was about to kiss me, o god this must be a dream. Sakura held out her arm at Tomoyo,

"Pinch me really hard right know, so I know this isn't are dream"

Instead Tomoyo smacked her across the head with her chemistry textbook"

"THIS IS NOT A DREAM SAKURA" she yelled in her ears

"Tomoyo I said pinch not giving me amnesia"

Tomoyo gave her a sorry look and took her arms and walked her towards the Cafeteria whispering about what just happened

After school

Sakura stood at the front gate of her school, waiting for Tomoyo. She saw Kai walking with his mates toward the bus stop; he waved and smiled at her. She blushed as the memories of what happened at lunch came flooding back to her; she was so deep in thoughts that she didn't see Tomoyo behind her.

"SAKURA" Tomoyo screamed when she jumped on from the back

Sakura yelled and jumped out, in fright, she turned around, and saw Tomoyo laughing

"You should have seen your face"

"Ha, ha, very funny, you know one day Madison Tomoyo you would give a heart attack and I won't forgive you" putting on a stubborn face

"You know you love me Sakura, plus would you forgive me if I shouted you a Triple Choc Sunday"

Tomoyo knew that she would never turned down a Sunday

Sakura brightened "YUMMMY, of course"

Sakura Residence

"Dad, Touya I'm home" Sakura yelled from the front door. She closed the door behind her and hanged her coat up and threw her keys on the woven basket on the table, she looked around no one answered.

She walked to the Kitchen and the lounge room but no one was in sight, she walked up stairs to Touya's room and knock but know on answered.

"Come on Touya are you still mad at me" she turned the knob of his door and peek inside but Touya wasn't there. She walked back down stairs to the Kitchen to grab a bite before she starts on her homework plus Tomoyo was coming over to help her pack for her 4 months transferring to China with Kai. Thinking of Kai and her in China for 4 months made her blush. She found a yellow note form Touya on the Fridge:

_HEY, KAJUII_

_I have gone to Yukito, and dad is held up in a business meeting he won't be home until late. Don't bother cooking, Yukito and I would get something on the way and could you please clean up and wash the dishes _

_Touya_

Sakura looked at the sink piled up with dishes; she signed in annoyance who the yell does he think I'm his slave. She screwed up the piece of paper and threw it at the dishes l and how dare he call's me Kajuii.

1 hr later

"Dishes Done, House Clean, Homework I'll do that later and clothes for packing, wait for Tomoyo" sakura yawned in exhaustion. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes

"Mmmmmmmmm, this feels like heaven."

She heard the door from down stairs clicked open

"Kajuii, I'm home"

"Nooooo, what the hell" Sakura got up and changed from uniform to a pair of shorts and a purple singlet.

"Kajuii, hurry up the food is getting cold"

"I'M COMING YOU BAKA"

Sakura grumbled, she walked down the steps lazily

"What a total baka………….. Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

Sakura body fling forward, as she missed her step.

THUMP

"……..Ouch, that is so definitely going to leave a mark"

As Sakura tried to get up, she felt arms wrapped around hers as it tried to help her up

"Sakura are you alright" Yukito voice came in alarm

"Yup, never been better, thanks" sakura answered sarcastically

Touya came running from the kitchen, his mouth filled with food; he looked at Sakura getting up from the floor

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know, I just felt like lying on the floor"

"Kajuii, beds are meant for that, that's why they made it"

"Ahhhhhh………you such a moron, you know that"

Sakura stomped past him, as fume filled the air

"What wrong with her"

Yukito sweat drop (anime style)

During Dinner

"Sakura, Touya tells me that you're transferring to china"

Sakura looked up from her food, "he did"

"For 4 months, are you looking forward?"

"Ummm, yeah, I' am, but 4 month's is a long time, and plus I'm going to miss my friends and dad especially,"

"Aren't you going to miss me Kajuii?" Touya replied stuffing himself with noodles

"NO….not even if you are missing for a year"

"So, who else is going, apart from you?"

"Um….. Let me see, Sensei Yein and Kai Temtaro…… I don't actually know what school we'll be attending, I think Sensei mention a private school or something"

"WHAT… KA…..I TEMTARO, YOU MEA….N A BOY IS GOING" Touya yelled through mouthfuls

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU GONING TELL ME HUH, AT THE LAST MINUTE"

"Don't act dump Touya; I told you and dad this before" trying not to raise her voice

"NO you didn't"

"YES I DID, SO DON'T START"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING AND THAT'S IT"

Sakura stood up annoyed and angry, she picked up her dishes and walked to the sink and dumped it in there. She opened the backdoor and walked outside wanting some air.

"I'M NOT FINISHED TALKING TO YOU" Touya yelled, standing from his chair

Sakura turned around and walked back in, her eyes piercing straight at he's

"For god sake Touya, let me grow up, I'm not a little girl anymore"

"You are still not going"

"It's not like I'm going to have sex with him"

"WHAT, THAT'S IT, THERE'S NO CHANCE YOU LEAVING THIS COUNTRY NOW"

"Stop begin so god dam protective of me, I'm not going to grow up and make my own mistakes and decisions with you there always protecting me from everything or anyone"

"I'm your brother, that's what I do, I have to know everything"

"So, you're saying if I want to have sex with someone I have to have your permission first right"

"FOR SURE"

"What about Yukito"

"What about him"

"What if I want a relationship with him huh, you will definitely approve wouldn't you"

Yukito looked up from his food, blushing at what Sakura just said

"Don't be stupid, I just don't want you getting hurt that are all"

"Touya please, I'm begging you, just let me make my own decisions"

"Sakura" he signed "Please, understand…………)

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG

Sakura stood there in silence and she watches her brother glaring at her with rage.

"That would be Tomoyo, she coming to help me pack"

"Let's not talk about this know, I'll talk to you in the morning, but that doesn't mean your going"

"Seriously Touya, I don't care if I get your permission or not but I'm still going"

She glanced at Yikito, and bowed and apologised for being rude and walked to the front door to invite her best friend in"

Touya sat down, and signed with frustration

"Yukito, she's my only sister"

"Touya, she's 17yrs old, she is old enough to look after her self"

"I……….. just don't what her to get hurt by anybody"

"Well you have to let her get hurt, so she can learn from it and if she's in trouble let her come to you"

"That's the problem I would never let anyone hurt her"

"I know, just let her go and trust her"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, Touya signed with frustration

End of Chapter

AN: Good, Great, or needs help, plz review and tell what you think.


	4. Finding a replacement

Faith

Chapter 4 - Finding a Replacement

Gin Zhou Private High for Boys

"Excuse me, Mr Zhou, there's a phone call for you on line 1, it's Mr Lanai" came young woman's voice, as she stood at the door watching an elderly man looking out the window in a daze.

"Mr Zhou" as she spoke bit louder

The man turned around at the sound of his name, still in daze of confusion

"Line 1 sir, Mr Lanai" repeating her self slowly, "the Ancient history teacher who went to Colombia"

"Oh, yes, thankyou Susan, I'll take it"

Susan nodded in agreement, and closed the door behind her.

"Mr Lanai, how may I help you?"

"Mr Zhou, I have been trying to contact you in this past couple of weeks, and leaving you messages to call me back"

"My apologies Mr Lanai but I have been busy"

"There's no excuse Mr Zhou, you could have rang me back, it was an emergency?

"Well, what is the emergency Mr Lanai?" annoyed

"Well, to confirm you that my trip here in Colombia, has to be expanded for at least 4weeks"

"4 weeks, why, is there a problem?"

"No, my passport has been expired, so the customs won't let me through until I reply with the a new one"

"Mr Lanai, what am I suppose to do with your classes for your 4weeks ABSENT"

"Well Mr Zhou you're the principle, you figure it out"

"Do not be a smartarse with me Mr Lanai"

"Well, you have to find a replacement of course, Mr Zhou, I can't help it, if you hadn't picked up the phone and rang me before, and we won't be having this dilemma Mr Zhou"

"A replacement, who the hell would take your class, no teachers in this school like teaching the subject and plus there's no other teachers who can teach the subject"

"Well, you have to send for replacement from another district Mr Zhou, I'm really sorry to lay this burden on you" annoyed at his attitude

"That will take at least 3 weeks confirmation, what I'm I supposed to do with them then, if you hadn't left a note with Susan stating it was a HUGE EMERGENCE maybe we wouldn't be having a problem about it"

"I HAVE BEEN CONTACTNG YOU FOR NEARLY 5 DAYS, SO DO NOT BLAME THIS ON ME MR ZHOU, SO DO NOT START"

"DON'T START, I WILL…………."

"Mr Zhou, could you not scream please, I'm already death in one ear, I don't need a another one"

Knock, Knock, Knock

"WHAT"

A knock came from the door "Mr Zhou is everything alright" Susan's voice concerned

"Yes, everything's alright, thankyou Susan"

Susan opened the door and poked her head in "and Mr Zhou, there's a Mr Higerzwira waiting to speak to you, he said that you wanted to see him"

Mr Zhou ran his fingers through his hair and signed in frustration

"Send him in and Susan……… and Susan sorry"

"No problems Mr Zhou, I'll bring you a nice cupper of tea and maybe some cheap vases for throwing, to let some steam out" smirking

"Thankyou Susan"

Susan closed the door behind her and left Mr Zhou in silence. He looked at the phone in his hand, not wanting to start another fight with Mr Lanai,

"Mr Lanai, I'll figure out how to deal with is situation and I hope…………."

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Hello Mr Lanai are you still there"

He didn't answer; he already hanged up. He slammed the phone down "BASTARD", and closed his eyes as he laid his head on his desk...

"Mr Zhou, I'm I interrupting anything"

He opened his eyes, and jolted his head up from his desk forgetting about his visitor. A young man stood at the front door with long black pants and white collar business shirt, his blue long hair laid on his shoulder, and his glasses reflecting his sapphire eyes

"Mr Higerzwira, how may I help you?"

"Well, Mr Zhou you called me, and please call me Eriol"

"I did……………………. oh yes I did, I was ummm….mmm….. Well"

"Mr Zhou is there something wrong, you don't seem you're self"

He rubbed his eyes and stood up and walked to the cabinet and opened it up revealing a bottle and some glasses.

"Rum my boy"

Eriol shook he's head "no thankyou" and set down, staring at Mr Zhou pouring him self rum.

"Eriol…….., there's no problem just that Mr Lanai tended to expand his holiday for 4 weeks, so I have to find a replacement before tomorrow that's all.

"Mr Lanai, the ancient history teacher"

"Yeh" he took his glass and gulped down the rum, washing the taste through his mouth. He poured another and brought to his desk.

"And the other problem is, there's no other teacher who wants or like teaching that subject"

"What about calling in another district te……………" Mr Zhou interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say

"It will take at leat 2 weeks confirmation"

Eriol sat quietly, he couldn't help him, he was the PE teacher not an Ancient history teacher, he actually dislike the subject and failed it in High school ,along with his cousin Syaroan.The memories of his high school years made him smirk, remembering him and syaoran alway lazing of in class especially in Ancient. Oh, the teacher would always pick on syaoran in the front of the class and humiliate him, because of his attitude problem and I would sit there grin at him.

Eriol snapped his head up when an idea formed in his head, syaoran, syaoran, syaoran, syaoran, teacher, teacher, teacher this words repeating, as if it was saying something to him.

"Mr Zhou, I know someone, exact ally my cousin who is ..." Mr Zhou held up his hand to indicate that he's not interested

"Eriol, I appreciate your help but…………….." Eriol stood up eager and interrupted him

"He's a teacher"

Mr Zhou, looked at him interested in what he just said "What's his name"

"Ummm... Lin Zexu"

"Never herd of him, how are you related to him?"

"Cousin and best friend, but that's not the point, I'm giving you a chance, do you want him or not"

"That would be great, it will help me out, he will just fill in, until I get another replacement" Mr Zhou stood up and walk over to Eriol and shook his and gradually thanking him.

"I just need his contact number and school he teaches at"

"For what"

"well I need his confirmation and..."

"Rather having you going to all that trouble, um... you know what, let me ask him and I'll ring you when I get his answer"

"Okay, that will be fine Eriol"

Knock, Knock

Susan opened the door and walked in

"Mr Zhou sorry for the interruption, but head mistress of Tomoda High of Japan called to ask who will be welcoming the transfer student at the airport. She placed his tea on his desk and gave him some papers to sign"

"Dam it I forgot all about that…... ohhhhhhhhhh that's right" he turned his gaze towards Eriol, grinning

"What is it?"

"I just remembered what I wanted to talk to you about, Susan please contact them back and inform them that Eriol Higerzwira and um…………….. Lin Zexu will be welcoming them at the airport".

"Yes Mr Zhou and May I ask who Lin Zexu is"

"He'll be the replacement for Mr Lanai absence"

Mean While at Syaoran Residence

Beep Beep Beep…. a faint car beep rang out side the mansion

"Syaoran, honey, my ride is here" Kaho's voice echoed through the mansion, she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she applied he cerise lip gloss, she brushed more ruby coloured blush on her chicks and sprayed on her Eternity Musk perfume, that syaoran loved. She ran to the bedroom that was attached to bathroom and quickly put on her black heels and grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the chair and ran down the stairs searching for her handbag

"Syaoran have you seen my bag"

"You mean this one" Syaoran grabbed her from the back and started kissing her neck slowly

"Yes I mean that one "she grabbed the bag from his grip

"Where are you going?"

"Don't tell me that you forgot, seriously syaoran you would definitely forget her your head if it weren't screwed on"

"Ha ha very funny, but seriously where are you going"

"honey, remember, business trip, Shanghai, sign papers, 4 weeks, tell me you can't possibly remember that"

"That...business...trip"

"That's alright baby" she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheeks "I'll miss you"

Beep Beep Beep

"Who's that?"

"My ride, I'll ring you when I get there and when I come back we can start planning our wedding baby"

" Ummm, okay have fun signing papers with boring associates or you can ring in & say that you have come down with the flu and spend the hole 4 weeks with me"

"I would love to baby, but I can't"

Beep, beep, beep

"I have to go, bye" she kissed him again and ran out the door with her luggage in her hands"

In the cab

"Where to miss"

"Airport and step on it you idiot"

Kaho grabbed her mobile phone from her hand bag and dialled Michaels number

"Yo, ur tlking to ur man mikey, watcha want"

"Use proper grammar you ass"

"Kaho, it that you, baby I thought I would never hear from you"

"We'll you have, now did you get the address and keys to my hotel room"

"Yeah, not only that, I bought something for the special occasion"

"For me"

"yes and it's a surprise"

"Awwwwwwww...please tell me" she wined with excitement

"no, but I'll give you a clue, it's see through and wearable"

"oooooohhhh, than I have to wait and find out, won't I"

"Of course baby, so what did you tell your fiancée?"

"That I'm going to shanghai for 4 weeks to sign of some documents with some business associates"

"Was he suspicious?"

"no, you dumbass, I'm his fiancée, there's supposed to be trust when you going to marry someone, plus he's to busy working with her ignorant mother to notice that I'm running around sleeping behind his back.

"You have been a naughty little girl" tease ally

"I can't wait; I'll see you at the hotel"

She hanged up and smiled evilly

The cab driver stopped the car and patiently beeped at the cab in front to get the move on. He slipped behind it and parked in the free space. He turned around and faced Kaho and smiled, showing his beer stained teeth and a small piease of carrot between his teeth from his last meal.

"That will be 20 dollars"

"Have you ever heared of a shower and a tooth brush?"

The cab-man set there dumbfounded

"I thought so, here's 3 dollars extra that will buy you soaps that comes in a square box that you use to wash you self and maybe a tooth brush for your foul breath. She threw him the money and grabbed her luggage and opened the door and walked of laughing.

End of Chapter


	5. A sudden surprise

Chapter 5 A Sudden Surprise

Li's coperation

Eriol Pov

Dam it, what have I done. There you go again, Mr Hirgizwra opening your big mouth again. This time I'm for sure that syaraon is going to kill me, he won't even care that I'm his cousin. I should start writing my will and digging my grave straight away.

Oh stop over reacting Eriol, just tell him what you did and maybe he won't even yell at you and he will agree into following your idiotic plan in helping old Mr Zhou " FAT CHANCE" or he won't take it a good way and kill you for involving him in your idiotic plan. Eriol, Eriol just breathe, come down stop acting like it would be the end of the world for me. Just tell him and see how he reacts to your stupidity"

End Pov

" YOU FUCKING WHAT" syaroan stood up, his hands clenching together, as his hands looking like it was about to explode. He pierced is death glare at Eriol declaring that he won't be making it home tonight.

Eriol slummed on his chair, feeling like an ant that is going to be stepped on. He looked away from syaroan glare. Syaroan set down, coming himself down, trying to figure out why his idiotic cousin did

"Why the hell would you do that Eriol"

Eriol didn't answered

"You know that I can't stand children, I can't even stand my own 6 sisters"

"Okay look, one: there nothing like your sisters cause they are mature 15 yrs old and over, plus it's an all private "boys" school"

"I don't care, Eriol. I have a job, a life, a fiancée who is coming back in 4 weeks time to plan the wedding with me and of course marrying me"

"What do you mean she is coming back in 4 weeks" Eriol asked curious

"She has this business she had to attend in ..."

Eriol whispered "shanghai, he knew why she was in shanghai and it wasn't for business.

Flash Back

_"will you shut up, please; look there's a business trip coming up for me, to do some finalizing document with some of our associate"Kaho whispered eagerly_

_"When"_

_" 2 days from now and Syaoran doesn't know anything about it yet, wait for me , I will send you a letter, about where I will be staying and maybe we will have fun" she whispered seductively_

End of Flash Back

"What did you say?"

" nothing" he paused but continued" Syaroan your wedding is on, let me see 3 months from know, Your job, tell them your taking a vacation, like normal people do and plus it would be over before your fiancée comes back"

"NO, I' am not taking part of your plan"

_I have to find someone who syaroan would fall in love with before Kaho comes back. No way am I letting that slut marry Syaroan, but whom. _

"But I already said that you agreed to take the class, syaroan"

"YOU DID WHAT, NO NO NO NO NO NO I"M GOING TO RING HIM AND TELL HIM THAT THIS WAS A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND APOLOGISE THAT MY STUPIED COUSIN DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS SAYING"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

"DO YOU EVER THINK BEFORE YOU OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

"DID YOU EVEN THINK OF HOW I WILL REACT TOWARDS YOUR STUPIED PLAN"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO SAY, SURE ERIOL WHY NOT, I WOULD LOVE TO HELP OUT"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

"WHAT AM I TO YOU, DO I LOOK LIKE A BIG DUMB ASS, BECAUSE I KNOW WHO FITS OF THAT DISCRIPTION"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

"DID YOU WAKE UP TODAY AND SAID TO YOUR SELF WHAT SHOULD I DO

TO FUCK UP SYAROAN'S DAY"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE"

Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring, Ring, ring, ring, ring,

Eriol slipped his hands in to his back pocket and pulled out a blue flip phone. He saw who was calling, excuse me Syaroan. He stood up and walked outside and closed the door behind him. He took a big breath, and counted to three and held the mobile to his ears answered with a shaky voice

"Mr Zhou, how may I help you?"

"Eriol, have you spoken to Mr Zexu"

"Yes, I'm in the middle of that right know"

"So"

"So... What"

"Well has he agreed?"

"a-g-r-e-e-d t-o w-h-a-t"

"Eriol, agreeing to fill in for Mr Lanai"

"Ohhh...that"

"Yes that so is he"

"he, who"

"Mr Zexu, Eriol"

"Well... It's funny you mention that, I was well talking to him and..."

"He said no"

"NO, he said..."

"YES" Mr Zhou cried out in surprise

"Yeah...well there have been so many words he has yelled out at me happily and I do think one of the words was yes"

"So he was happy taking the job for a couple of weeks, until I find another replacement"

"I wouldn't say happy, he was more surprised and umm... thrilled to take it"

"GREAT, thankyou so much, would you mind putting him on the phone so I can thank..."

"NO" Eriol helled" I mean his so out of control because he's so happy, I'm just going to let him cool down, but he said he can't wait to come into work and start"

"Well, I have never met anyone like that, so devoted to teaching"

"Ah ha... when it comes to Lin Zexu he 100 devoted to teaching"

"That's great to hear, Eriol"

"Well I better get going; I don't want to keep my dear cousin waiting"

"Okay, remember to pick our visitor tomorrow, you and Mr Zexu"

"Sure, okay bye"

"Bye and thankyou eriol"

"No problem" Eriol flipped his mobile closed and slipped it back into his back pocket. What have I done! What have I done! What have I done! What have I done! What have I done!

Eriol closed his eye and took a long breath and walked back to his cousin office. He stood at the door and watched his cousin wonder through some documents and writing something down, he looked up from it

"Who was that?"

"No one... wrong number"

Syaroan dropped his pen on the desk, and opened one the drawers that was attach to his desk. He pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper and a white bow glued on the top; he took it out and handed to Eriol

"Here"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell me you forgot it was birthday"

"My birthday" Eriol looked at his cousin surprised, he forgot it was his birthday. Eriol took it from his hand

"Thankyou" he replied after a few seconds, he didn't know what say, actually he was shock that is his cousin even remembered his birthday

"Well, are going to open it"

"No, I won't" Syaroan looked at him surprise

"Why, don't you want my present?"

"Oh...thankyou syaroan but" Eriol paused as he grinned" I rather have you grant me a big favour"

"Why"

"Well the favour will help me out and it would be a great birthday present"

"Fine if you rather have that, but it depends on the favour"

"No, you have to do it for me; you can't say no or even question it"

"Isn't that a bit..."

"No, please, it's my birthday, if you really want to give me a birthday present that will make me happy, do this favour I give you"

"Fine"

"Do you give me your word?"

"Yeah, but if it's a stupid..."

"If you break your word, see where your balcony is" Eriol pointed at the balcony that stood behind Syaroan. Syaroan looked over behind him

"Y-e-a-h, w-h-y" he asked suspiciously

"I will jump of it, killing myself and my ghost will come back and haunt you for breaking your promise" Eriol walk to the balcony and backed himself towards it and looked straight at Syaroan

"Don't be stupid Eriol, your overreacting"

"No, I'm not being stupid, I will do it before you can even help me" Eriol lifted himself and set on the edge of the balcony and looked down

"We are about 26 floors up, right"

"Eriol get of"

"Not until you grant my favour"

"No I won't grant your favour until you get of the balcony"

"NO" Eriol lend back, trying to scare his cousin

"No, No, No, No, No, Okay, Okay, fine what is it"

"Good, now the favour is that you have to pretend to be a teacher by the name of Lin Zexu who you will be replacing Mr Lanai Ancient History class"

"NO WAY"

" Syaroan, you do this or I will let go"

"FOR CHRIST SAKE, I'M NOT A TEACHER"

"And"

"AND, IF THEY FIND OUT, NOT ONLY WILL I GET IN TROUBLE YOU WILL LOSE YOUR JOB"

"But I trust you syaroan, it's only for 4 weeks tops"

"ERIOL, NO"

"Fine tell your mother that I loved her and your son broke his promise that sent me to my death" Eriol let go of his grip and leaned back further

"FUCK, FINE"

Eriol leaned forward and griped the balcony

"I didn't here you"

"I SAID FINE, HOW GET OF THE BELCONEY

"You promise to keep your word"

"YES"

"OKAY"

Eriol got of the balcony and walked towards his cousin and slapped him on the back

"If you had said no, man it would be a messy hit. Toughing up chief" Eriol grinned as he walked out of his office.

End of Chapter

AN/ Chapter 5 updated, hope ya like it.


End file.
